Like Brother and Sister
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: Duo finds a little sister, by little I mean 15, Duo is 17, and its almost Christmas. Don't worry he's still with Hilde. HYxOC
1. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: This story is kinda sad, but there is some funny stuff in it. I interrupt myself a couple of times, with some pretty strange little comments. I wrote this after having my first . . . three cappuccinos. Me on caffeine is not a good thing. Ask any of my friends.   
  


Like Brother and Sister   
  


Duo looked at his watch again. I'm gonna be late getting to Hilde's, he thought rounding the corner. As he walked around the turn, he spotted a teenage girl leaning against a wall, under the overhang of a building. She was wearing tight jeans and a baggy, wool sweater. She looked really cold. The one thing that made Duo hesitate talking to her, was the big dog sitting beside her. 

" Um, hi. " He said walking up to her. 

The girl stared at him with cold blue eyes. 

" My names Duo, whats yours? " He asked casually. 

" I'm Cat and that, " she said pointing at the dog, " is Angel. " 

" You look kinda cold, do you wanna come to my house? " 

The girl looked up at him sharply, her dark eyes gleaming with anger, " you'd like that wouldn't you! " She cried. 

" Hey! I was just asking if you wanted a dry place to sleep! " 

" Sure! Nice and dry in your b . . . " Cat trailed off when Angel nudged her hand reassuringly. 

" You think so? " She asked him. 

Angel just gave a half nod. 

Cat sighed, " Alright, we'll go to your house. " 

They started to walk and Duo decided to get t know her better. 

So, um, where do you live, very far from here? " 

" I have no home. " She stated flatly. 

" What about your parents? " 

" I dunno, they died when I was two or three. " 

" Your an orphan? " Duo cried. 

" Yep, so is Angel. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I found him when he was just a pup. His whole pack had been killed when the zoo was blown up. If you didn't notice, Angel is a wolf. " 

" A wolf? " He gulped. 

Don't worry, he won't hurt you, unless you hurt me first. " She told him grinning. 

" Oh . . . " 

Duo walked up the front steps of Hilde's house. 

" So, how old are you? I'm seventeen. " He asked pushing open the door.. 

" I'm fifteen. " 

As they went into the house, Hilde came running out of the kitchen. She gave Duo a hug and glanced at the girl standing in the doorway. 

" Hi, " she said extending her hand, " I'm Hilde. " 

Cat shook her hand and introduced herself. 

" Duo said I could stay here for a little while. I didn't know it was someone elses house. " 

Before Hilde could answer Duo pulled her into another room, " Let her stay for a few days, then I'll find her a place to live, shes an orphan Hildey, like me. " 

Hilde nodded, how could she say no to such a cute and honest face. 

" Thanks Hildey! " Duo kissed her and went back out to Cat. 

" What did she say? " Cat asked quietly. 

" Weeelllll . . . she said yes! " 

" Really! " She cried as Duo led her to one of the spare rooms. 

" Wow, this is the nicest place I've ever slept. " She went in and flopped onto the bed. 

Angel layed down by the head of the bed, but stayed alert, like he was ready to attack anyone who wanted to hurt Cat. 

" Do you have any brothers or sister? " Cat asked nonchalantly. 

" Nope, do you? " 

Cat's eyes got a faraway look in them, " I had a brother, but he died when I was little . . . from some sort of disease or virus, I remember, kinda, the group of street orphans he was always with. " 

Duo looked up sharply when she finished talking, "I . . . " 

" Whats wrong Duo? " 

" I was . . . I am an orphan. I was part of a gang of street orphans too. Me and Solo were kinda like the leaders. " 

" Solo! " 

" Yeah, he was my best friend. "' 

Cat looked into Duo's eyes, they were shining with tears, " Solo was my brother. " 

***   
  


Duo went downstairs the next morning (no he did not sleep with Cat . . . * grins evilly * he slept with Hilde, heeheehee!) And found cat sitting at the table sipping coffee, as usual, Angel was sitting at her feet. He barked when Duo came into the room. 

" Mornin' " Duo said sleepily. 

" Morning. " 

" You guys hungry? " 

" Oh yeah! " 

Duo (Omigosh! He cooks! Yeah . . . rightttt. Can you say take-out? ) ordered breakfast from a fast food restaurant. By the time it arrived, Hilde had come downstairs and was talking with them. Duo flashed her an evil grin. 

" Did you have fun last ni . . . " Hilde slapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish the sentence. 

" Duo, we have a guest, we don't talk like that in front guests, do we? " 

Duo nodded, but his eyes were sparkling with laughter. (Gee, I wonder what they did last night? Heeheehee!) Cat started to laugh at the couple. She actually felt like part of a family with them. She hated having to leave. Duo noticed the dark look in Cat's eyes. ( Hes so companionate, don't you agree?) 

" Whats wrong Cat? " 

" I . . . don't want to leave. I feel like part of a family here. " Tears started to drip down her cheeks. 

Duo got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes and wrapped his arms around her, " We won't make you leave as long as your happy here. " He looked over Cat's head at Hilde, she didn't seem to mind the idea much herself. 

She nodded and pulled away from his embrace. (If I was her, I'd never let go . . . Ha. Never let go Duo! Never! Ahahahahaha, no offense to those Titanic fans.* friend finally buts in* I'm really sorry, I had no idea what she was writing, or else I would have stopped her. * whacks friend on head with newspaper * Bad Bara, bad! I won't let her interrupt again.) 

After breakfast, Cat decided to go for a walk. " I'm going out, be back soon! " She called to Duo. 

" Kay! Be careful! " 

Cat ran out of the house with Angel. As the walked down the street, Cat started to talk to Angel. 

" So, do you think Duo and Hilde are nice? " 

Angel gave her a lopsided grin. (you know that look dogs get?) 

" Guess thats a yes! "   
  


Author's note: Ha, this is my section, I'm aloud to talk here * points accusing finger at friend * and you can't stop Tsuki! Whahahahahahah! 

Tsuki: Wanna make a bet? * calls Angel into author's note section * Sic her Angel! 

Bara: Ahhhhhhhh! Please review it. I promise I won't drink any more caffeine! 

Tsuki: Yes, please review it, she does not need more caffeine. 

Bara: * crashes into a cupboard * Hey! Look what I found? Coffee! 

Tsuki: Please excuse me while I try and wrestle the coffee away from her. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Like Brother and Sister part 2   
  


Author's note: This takes place directly after my last sentence, in part 1.   
  


They rounded the corner and passed a clothing store. Her and Angel went into the store and a elderly lady ran up to them. 

" You can't have animals in the store. " 

" Oh, sorry. Angel can you wait outside? " 

The wolf sort of snorted at the lady and walked out of the building. Cat watched him leave and then turned back to the lady. 

" Um, I was looking for a job. Are there any spaces available? " Cat asked politely. 

" Sure are, when would you like to start? " 

" Tomorrow if you don't mind? " 

" Not at all, I'll see ya first thing tomorrow, " Cat started to leave when the lady noticed she wasn't wearing a winter coat, " Don't you have a coat? " 

Cat gave her funny look, " No, why? " 

" Cause its snowin' awful hard, your liable to catch cold. " The lady pointed out the window. 

Cat shivered, " Guess I'll run home. " 

The lady came over and grabbed her arm, " Absolutely not! You'll freeze. I'm sure I have a coat you can have. " She started rummaging through the shelve of coats. She pulled out a black, fleece lined one and handed it to Cat. " Just think of it as an early Christmas gift. " 

" Thank-you Mrs . . . " 

" Oh, I'm Mrs. MacDonald, but just call me Susan. Have a good day dear! " She called as Cat ran out the door. 

***   
  


" Hey Duo, I'm back! " Cat yelled from the hall. 

Duo came to see her and gave her a suspicious look when he saw the brand new coat she was wearing, " Where'd ya get the jacket? " 

" I didn't steal it, " Cat told him with wide eyes, " Mrs. MacDonald, from the clothing store gave it to me. She was very nice. I got a job there. " Cat explained. 

" Really? " Duo drawled. 

Hilde heard Cat talking and smacked Duo on the shoulder. 

" Hey! What was that for? " Duo whined. 

" Shes here for two days and she gets a job, you've been here for a year and still haven't gotten a job. " She gave him an evil grin, " If you don't get one soon I might just kick you out of my house. " 

Cat interrupted, " Can we go skating? " 

" I don't have any skates . . . " Duo started, he was cut off by Hilde. 

" Thats a great idea, I have some old skates in the basement that should fit perfectly! " She cried running to a doorway. 

After about an hour, they were packed and ready to go. The rink was an outdoor one. All the trees around it were decorated for Christmas. Cat went strait onto the ice. She did twirls and jumps, she skated with excellent balance. Hilde skated up to her amazed. 

" Wow! Your really good at this. Who taught you how to skate so well? " 

" One of the orphanages I lived in had a pond in the back. The sisters from thee Maxwell church would come and teach any kids who wanted to learn, how to skate. Sister Helen was my teacher. She died not long after I met her. " 

Hilde was shocked, Duo had grown up in the Maxwell church. He had told her not that long ago about his past. Even then it took a lot to get it out of him. Cat noticed the look on Hilde's face. 

" Whats wrong? " She asked concerned. 

" Duo grew up in that church, Sister Helen had been like a mother to him. He found her just after they blew up the church. He held her while she died. " Hilde explained. 

It was Cat's turn to be surprised, she looked over at Duo testing the ice with his skate, 

" He so happy, if a tragedy like that happened to me I'd be completely devastated. " 

The two girls put the past behind them and skated over to Duo. They explained what to do, and pulled him onto the ice. As soon as his foot touched the ice, he fell over. He slowly got the hang of it and the three of them skated around until well into the afternoon. At one point Cat started to wobble, Duo was nearby, so she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He still hadn't learned to keep his balance very well. They both fell over in a heap, laughing the whole time. Hilde stood off to the side laughing at them. Cat got up and chased her around the rink. 

When the group got home, Cat realized Hilde and Duo didn't have a Christmas tree. 

" How come you guys don't have a tree? " Cat asked sipping her hot chocolate. 

" I guess we never saw the need for one. " Duo answered. 

" Can we get one, and decorate the house and have Christmas dinner and open presents together Christmas morning? " She asked excitedly. 

Duo turned to Hilde, " What do ya think Hilde, should we celebrate Christmas this year?" 

" I think its a great idea, we should invite the guys over for that Christmas dinner. " 

Cat was so excited she jumped up and hugged them both, " You guys are the best . . . ah, the best, brother and sister I've ever had! " 

Later on that evening they sat talking about things that had happened to them during the war. As Duo told yet another story, the door bell rang. ( Gee, I wonder who its gonna be? * Tsuki comes in * Ha! I found you! * bangs Bara on the head and drags unconscious body away ) 

" I'll get it! " Cat cried running to the door. 

She whipped it opened and faced to guys about Duo's age. One looked like Heero, the one Duo was always talking about, and the other looked familiar too. Duo had shown her a picture of all his friends and him, but she couldn't recall who the other boy was. 

" Um, we're looking for Duo is he home? " The one she didn't recognize asked. 

Duo poked his head out the doorway, " Whats takin' so long Kitkat? " When he saw the two guys a huge grin broke out on his face, " Heero! Quatre! What brings you here? " 

Heero and Quatre came in and made themselves comfortable. When Heero set down his jacket Angel practically ripped it apart. 

" What is your problem? " Cat asked going back into the living room. 

She flopped onto the couch beside Duo. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed Hilde. Quatre almost fell off his chair. Heero made the point very bluntly. 

" Who are you? " 

" I'm Cat, nice to meet you. She suddenly realized why they were giving her funny looks, " Duo and Hilde are letting me stay here for a while. I'm not going out with him. " She stated when their looks didn't change. She made a face, " Hes like a brother to me, ewww! " 

Duo started to laugh at her and them, " Don't worry guys, shes just a really close friend. " 

Cat felt so proud when he said that. She brought out her thoughts when she heard Angel barking. Quatre looked around panicked. 

" Don't worry its only Angel. " Duo told them. 

Cat went out into the hall to see what was wrong. She found Angel holding a gun in his mouth.   
  


Author's note: Bara forgot to mention that 1: this story takes place around Christmas, and 2: This story is done in parts. Please forgive her forgetfulness. She would have told you herself . . . but she is tied up at the moment. 

Bara: Mmmphmmphhmmpphhmmm! * bangs chair tied to across floor * 

Tsuki: I'll be right back. * pulls can of coffee out, waves in front of Bara * There, she'll be quiet for a little while. Oh, please review. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: Again, this is directly after my last sentence in part 2.   
  


Like Brother and Sister   
  


" Where did you get that? " Cat hissed. 

Angel dropped the gun on Heero's coat. She picked it up and ran into the living room. 

" Duo! " She cried. 

When Heero saw her with a gun, he tackled her to the floor. He grabbed the gun away, but when he took a good look at weapon, he stuck it in his back pocket. 

" Thats my gun. " He stated flatly, picking himself up. 

As soon as he was all the way up, Angel shot through the doorway and jumped on him snarling. 

" Angel stop! " Cat yelled. 

The wolf got off Heero and walked over to Cat. He sat by her calmly, but never took his eyes off Heero. 

" Whats goin' on here? " Duo asked. 

" She had a gun, " Heero told him, " she had my gun. " 

" Exactly! He had a gun! " Cat shouted. 

Duo started to laugh his head off, " He always has a gun, nothin' new there. " He took a closer look at the gun and gave Heero a funny look, " Is that the same gun you tried to shoot Relena with? " 

Heero nodded, and Duo started to laugh even harder. Cat didn't see what was so funny. She decided to go to bed, the skating had tired her out, plus she had to work tomorrow. 

***   
  


The alarm startled Cat so bad she fell out of bed. She raced around, ate, showered, dressed, and ran out the door. It was 8:00am when she got to the store. Susan was sitting behind the check-out desk. 

" Well good morning . . . I forgot to ask your name, how silly of me. " Susan laughed at her forgetfulness. 

" Oh, my name is Cat. " 

Susan looked out the window at Angel, who was sitting outside the door, " Poor thing is gonna freeze, he can come in but he has to stay in the back, okay. " 

Cat brought the wolf in and sent him to the back room, he curled up next to the heater and went to sleep. When Cat came back out, Susan handed her a bunch of forms. 

" All employees have to fill out those forms, only fill in what your comfortable with. " 

Cat began to fill it out, when she came across last name. She thought for a few moments and decided to use Duo's last name since she couldn't remember her own. Susan put Cat to work as soon as she handed the papers back. At lunch Susan started to talk about her family life, not that it was any of Cat's business. 

" I never got any grandchildren, my only daughter died in a car accident at the age of twenty. " Susan looked at Cat and smiled warmly, " maybe you should be my granddaughter. " 

Cat was so surprised and happy by the question she started to cry, " I never new any of my family except for my brother Solo, he died. Now I have a brother and a sister and a grandmother. This is the best Christmas I ever had. " 

Susan put an arm around Cat's shoulder, " Don't cry, you'll make me feel bad for making my first grandchild upset. " 

Cat started to laugh at the concern. She gave Susan a hug, and they had a great talk. Pretty soon Susan knew all about Cat's horrible past. She was very concerned for Cat, and told her so, all day. 

***   
  


Cat had been working at Susan's store for about a week and a half. Christmas was coming up soon, so the tree at Duo and Hilde's was getting piled with presents. The store waas closing soon. Cat was in the back room cleaning up and Angel usual place by the heater. The bells in the front rang but Susan was out there so Cat stayed where she was. Angel started to growl low in his throat. 

" We're lookin' fer a girl, " She heard a man state, " Shes 'bout fifteen, an' she belongs ta us. " 

Cat sank to the floor, they found me. I tried to hide, but they finally found me. 

* flashback * 

" Hey little girl, wheres yer momma and daddy now? " The soldier sneered at her. 

Angel snarled from where he was chained to the wall. Cat knew what was coming next. They were going to rape her again. The two soldiers had taken her in when she was thirteen and started abusing her. 

" Nobody ta save ya! Ahahahaha! Yer all alone! " The other soldier pushed her onto the bed and licked his lips, this one was always so rough and cruel. He would cut her with a sharp knife, just enough that it stung. It was torture. 

There was a loud ripping sound as the chain holding Angel back snapped. He lunged at the two men and clawed them. Cat and Angel left them bleeding on the floor. The last thing Cat heard was one of the soldiers yelling, " We'll find ya some day, you can't hide forever! " 

* end flashback * 

" I'm sorry, no-one is here but me, I assure you there are no girls of fifteen here. You have to be older then eighteen to work for pay. " Cat's eyes started to water. Susan was buying her some time. 

She looked for a place to hide, when she spotted the air duct. She climbed up on a stack of boxes and slid into the opening in the wall. Angel jumped up behind her and crawled in. Cat reached over and closed the grate. She buried her face in Angel's fur and started to cry. She could here the men destroying the store. 

" Please stop! " Susan pleaded, " This is my only means of support. Your wrecking it! " 

" Tell us where the girl is! We know shes here, we been trackin' her fer along time! " 

" Never! " Susan yelled at them. 

Cat heard the gun shot and the soldiers laughing. They went through the store and when they didn't find Cat, they left, making jokes about what they had done. Cat climbed out the opening and ran to the front of the store. 

" Susan! " 

Susan was lying on the floor, blood was starting to pool around her. Cat picked Susan up and held her in her arms. 

" Please don't die, I'll call an ambulance, everything will be okay. " She pleaded with the dying lady. 

" Cat . . . " Susan whispered hoarsely, " I really did love you, I hope you will always remember me as your grandmother and not just your employer . . . promise? " 

Cat nodded, and looked for the wound. Susan had been shot in the side somewhere. It was impossible to determine what the bullet had injured. The only grandmother she ever knew was dying in her arms and there wasn't a single thing she could do. Susan sighed and closed her eyes. 

" Susan! Susan wake up! Susan! " Cat screamed. " Noooooo ! " 

***   
  


Cat sat on the couch with glazed eyes. Duo had picked her up at the police station an hour ago and she hadn't said a word since. He tried to get her to eat something but when he talked to her she looked right through him. He watched Hilde lead her to bed. Cat followed like an obedient puppy. Angel was just as silent as Cat and followed along behind her. 

Hilde came back downstairs and flopped onto the couch beside Duo. " Shes in shock. I think she blames Susan's death on herself. " 

Duo sighed heavily, " I know how she feels. " 

* Cat's nightmare * 

" Please don't go Solo! " A five year old Cat pleaded. 

" I gots ta go, the guys is all waitin' for me, " He grinned at her, " don't worry sis, I'll come back for ya. " 

As Solo turned he started to shrivel and cough. She spotted Duo in the corner, the same thing was happening to him. Two faces floated in front of her. The two soldiers, taunting and teasing her. Cat screamed as loud as she could. 

* end of nightmare * 

The scream woke Duo and he went running to Cat's room. He threw the door open and saw Cat sitting up in bed, crying. 

" Whats wrong Cat? " He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. 

" I had a nightmare. I watched you and Solo die and the soldiers came back to get me. " She began to sob, and she hung onto Duo like he was going to disappear. 

" Calm down. I'm here. I won't ever let those men hurt you. I promise. " He got up to leave but she wouldn't let go of him, " Do you want me to stay a while? " 

She nodded, so he laid down next to her. She curled up against his side and instantly fell asleep. The way she was leaning against his side, if he moved she would wake up. He stayed there, and she slept peacefully the entire night.   
  


Author's note: So is it getting interesting? I made the mistake of letting Bara hve a tiny bit more coffee. She took the whole can and is hiding somewhere. Be afraid, be very afraid. 

Bara: Whahahahahaha! * laughs evily from some unknown place * Heeheehee! Coffee, coffee, coffee! 

Tsuki: If you see her . . . run away. She is dangerous and I can't be held responsible for any damage she cause to living or non-living things. Oh, there are still a few more parts to come. I think the ending might actually be happy. Anyone who has read Bara's earlier stories knows what I mean. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Like Brother and Sister Part 4   
  


Cat woke up screaming again. This was the third night the dreams had woken her up. She was surprised Duo hadn't come running, but then again he was probably really tired from staying awake with her every night. She tiptoed out of her room and went downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she saw the kitchen light on. She knew it wasn't Duo or Hilde, they were both in bed when she went by their room. Cat picked up the poker from the fireplace and crept into the kitchen. 

" Rahhh . . . Heero? " She was about to hit the person, when he turned around and she saw it was Heero, " what are you doing here? " She hissed at him. 

" I couldn't sleep. " He glanced at her, " Apparently, neither could you. " 

She suddenly realized all she was wearing was a short night shirt. She sat down in the chair across from him. 

" Were you having nightmares again? " He asked nonchalantly. 

" Yeah. How do you know about that? " 

" Duo told me. " He stated flatly. 

" Uh-huh. Why did you come here if you couldn't sleep? Why didn't you just stay at your house? " She asked pouring herself a cup of tea. 

" I was bored. " 

Cat sighed. He was so cold and no fun to talk to at all. He gave like, three word answers. He was really emotionless too. They sat silently for awhile, when Heero spoke up. 

" What did you dream about? " He asked leaning back slightly. 

" Solo and Duo dying, the soldiers that took me during the war . . . " She trailed off, not wanting to talk about her past. 

Heero kept his face empty, but asked if she knew the soldiers. If they were old Oz soldiers or White Fang soldiers. 

" I don't know, they had older weapons and they had a white band tied around one arm. " She shuddered at the thought of them. 

Heero was about to ask if she knew the soldiers names, but something came flying through the window. As soon as it hit the floor, blue gas began to fill the room. Cat started to cough and then collapsed. Heero covered his mouth and picked Cat up. He went into the living room and laid her on the couch. He pulled out his gun and stood next to the kitchen door. He could hear to men whispering inside. 

" You should have made sure she was alone! " A man hissed. 

" Maybe its her new body guard. I didn't see the wolf anywhere. 

They started to come into the living room, so Heero kicked he first one in the face and pointed the gun at the other. The two men began to shoot at him but he dodged most of the bullets. One finally hit him in the shoulder. He fell to the floor and one man hit him over the head with the butt of the gun. The soldiers picked Cat up and carried her away, laughing at Heero's weak attempt to save her. ( Weak! Yeah right! ) 

***   
  


" Heero wake up! " Duo smacked his friend in the face again. 

This time he groaned and opened his eyes. When he moved his arm, he winced in pain. 

" Where is Cat? " Duo cried as Heero tended to his shoulder. ( He didn't go to the hospital, big surprise there. ) 

" Those soldiers she told you about came and took her. I think they abused her in the past. " 

" What?! How could this happen? I promised I wouldn't let them get her, and . . . and . ." He sat on the couch and put his hands on his face. 

" Get the others, and we'll start looking for her. " Heero told Duo. 

After an hour or so, the other three pilots were at the house. The girls had gone shopping, so they didn't know what was going on. The guys had no intention of telling them right away anyhow. Duo explained why he called them and what had happened. Angel came downstairs and, amazingly, sat next to Heero. 

" Whoever Angel is with has the most likely chance of finding Cat first. I think Heero should stay with Angel cause hes injured. " Everyone agreed and set out to look for Cat. 

***   
  


Cat woke up and tried to sit up. She realized she was chained to a bed and instantly knew where she was. One of the soldiers stood next to the bed laughing. 

" Hm, good to see yer awake. " He stated smiling. ( Its like a cat playing with the mouse before he eats it ) 

The soldier had a long scar down one cheek where Angel had attacked him two years ago. He laughed agin, " Looks like your puppy ain't here to save ya this time. " 

He came over and startled her and leaned down. " Ya smell so good, " he paused and licked her cheek, " and ya taste good to! " He started to laugh hysterically and strip her down. ( Honestly, I don't know where Bara comes up with this stuff. She scares all of us at school. ) 

Cat screamed and yelled insults and curses at him the whole time. She remembered this was the one who liked to torture her, literally. First he put his hands everywhere, making Cat squirm, then he pulled a sharp jack knife. He made little scratches and designs with it across her stomach and breasts. There was blood dripping onto the sheets, from the little cuts, they weren't deep enough to kill her, but they stung awful bad. He began to take his own cloths off, a little at a time, just to make Cat wait and be held there longer. As he started to unbutton his pants, there was a loud howl and Angel came charging through the door, Cat didn't hear it though, she fainted. There was already blood on Angel's nose, so the soldier knew his buddy had been killed. Angel jumped on the, now terrified soldier. He ripped his throat out and went back to the unconscious Cat. 

Angel started to howl mournfully, then he laid down next to her and started to whimper. Heero ran through the door and up to Cat. He ripped the chains off and wrapped a sheet around her. There were stains of blood all over the sheet. He carried her, all the way back to Duo's. For a second time he laid her on the couch. Angel never left her side. He pulled the sheet away and cleaned the cuts. Cat groaned and opened her eyes. As soon as she felt hands touching her she sta bolt up and pulled the sheet back over herself. 

" Its okay, I was just cleaning the cuts. " Heero explained. 

She started to sob, and he didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she started shiver. He held her tight until she fell asleep. They stayed that way all night. The other four pilots found them that way when they got home. Duo looked like he was going to explode. 

" Look Duo, " Quatre pointed out, " They're happy, leave them be. " Trowa agreed, even Wufei gave a nod. 

" But . . . but she could be hurt and hes older then she is and . . . " He spluttered for the words but the others just dragged him away. 

The next morning, Cat woke up feeling warm and safe. She looked up ad saw Heero leaning against her, fast asleep. As soon as she moved his eyes snapped open and he jumped off the couch. He looked at Cat, who was only wrapped in a sheet, which is another reason Duo was upset, and then ran out the door. 

" Heero . . . come back . . . " She began to sob as Hilde came into the room. 

She ran to Cat and knelt in front of her. " Whats wrong ? " She asked, looking at the cuts on her, " What happened, did Heero do this? " She asked her temper rising. 

" No . . . he saved me, he stayed all night and comforted me, and then . . . he just left. " 

" Oh, Cat. Heero is always like that. He won't let anyone close to him. He just afraid, he'll be back, eventually. When I saw you two last night, it made me wonder. I was really surprised, none of us have ever seen Heero do something like that. Your different, he really loves you. "   
  


Author's note: I'm backkkkkk! Heeheehee! Tsuki can't stop me now! She'll pay for taking my coffee away. 

Tsuki: * tied to a chair * Helppppppp! 

Bara: Tickle, tickle! * pours coffee down Tsuki's throat * Whahahahahah! She is one of . . . me now! No-one can stop me! 

Tsuki: * grabs half empty can of coffee away * My coffee! 

Bara: Hey! * starts to beat on Tsuki, who fights back * 

Cat: Yeah! A cat fight! * Bara and Tsuki turn towards Cat * Eeeep! Ahhhhh! See ya! Oh, and please review. * runs away really fast * 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: At last, the last part! I hope you like the ending, and at the end, tell me if it needs a sequel, heehee.   
  


Like Brother and Sister Part 5   
  


Heero walked away from Duo and Hilde's house. He didn't want to be there right now. He felt kinda strange. As he walked down the street, he heard the jolly " Hohoho " of a Santa. Christmas eve was tomorrow, he knew he had to go back in a couple of days for the dinner Hilde had planned. Heero sighed, thoughts of holding Cat in his arms pushed their way into his mind. She was so soft and warm . . . and she seemed so innocent, the horrors shes seen should have driven her insane by now. He passed the store Cat had worked at for a little while. Duo had told him what had happened there. He kept walking, and passed a jewelry store. A necklace with a cat charm on it, caught his eye. It was sterling silver, and had green eyes that shimmered when the light hit them, like Cat's. In the end, he bought it for Cat, but didn't sign his name to the gift. 

***   
  


It was after lunch and Cat was still moping around the house. She was upset about Heero running off. Hilde made her get cleaned up and eat something. It was so depressing to see her this way. Christmas eve was tomorrow, she had been so excited, Duo couldn't stand it anymore. It was Heero's fault she was like this. Someone knocked on the door, and Duo went to answer it. Heero stood on the doorstep. As soon as Duo saw him, he punched him in the face. Heero fell backwards and landed on his ass. 

" What did you do that for? " He asked picking himself up. 

" Your lucky I don't break your neck. " Duo muttered threateningly. 

Angel suddenly ran out of the house and jumped on Heero. The large wolf started to lick his face but Heero pushed him away and wiped the drool of his cheeks. He handed the small box with Cat's present in it to Duo. 

" Gives this to Cat. " He stated and started to walk away. 

Angel followed behind, down the street. Every time Heero stopped, Angel would stop and wait until he started moving again. Heero turned around and told the wolf to go home. Angel sat on the ground and gave Heero a quizzical look, like he didn't understand. Cat suddenly yelled for Angel, so the wolf hesitated, then took off, back towards the house. Heero felt like doing the same thing, but he just kept walking. 

***   
  


Christmas eve came and Cat cheered up slightly. Her Hilde, and Duo sat around the living room talking and sipping hot chocolate. Angel was lying net to the fireplace but suddenly sat up and howled. Right after that the doorbell rang. Hilde went to get it and came back with six people following her. The only person she recognized was Quatre. She wait patiently until Duo introduced them all. 

" Cat I'd like you to meet my friends, the girl beside Quatre is Dorothy, thats Wufei and Sally, and those two are Trowa and Catherine. " He said pointing to different people. 

They all went in and started to talk. Quatre had a bag of presents with him. He began to pass them out one at a time. Cat took the present he handed her, said thank-you and opened it. She almost started to cry when she saw what was inside. The gift was a framed picture of Her, Hilde and Duo. Duo had taken the picture the night they had gone skating. She gave Quatre a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

" Thank-you so much . . . " She whispered happily. 

Quatre even brought a gift for Angel. It was a huge bone. The wolf took it and began gnawing on it immediately. 

Cat laughed. " Where are your manners Angel? " 

Angel barked once and went back to chewing the bone. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of the evening. About an hour later, Heero showed up. Duo looked really pissed, but didn't say anything. Cat went into the kitchen and stood at the window looking out at the stars. Heero came in behind her, and stood about a foot away. She could see his reflection in the window. Tears started to drip down her cheeks. 

" Why did you leave? " She whispered leaning against the window. 

" I was confused . . . I was afraid. " He tried to explain, coming a little closer. 

" Afraid of what?! " She asked turning around, " Afraid of being close to someone! Afraid of being close to me! " she turned her back on him, " Geez Heero, open up! " 

He stood silently until she finished yelling. He went a few steps closer, but she jumped back. He hated seeing her, scared of him. 

" I'm sorry . . . " He said, almost as surprised at saying it as she was. 

Heero turned to leave, but Cat grabbed his arm. " Do you really mean it? " She asked hopefully. 

He nodded slightly. She leaned against his chest and they went outside. Cat looked up at the stars and smiled happily. Almost out of nowhere, it started to snow. Heero held her close and she sighed. 

" This really is the best Christmas I've ever had. I have a family, " She stopped and looked up at him, and giggled, " I got great friends, and . . . I'm not alone any more. "   
  


Author's note: Haha! See! I can write a happy ending! Its kind of a drop off ending, but like I said at the top, tell me if you want a sequel. 

Tsuki: I am never having caffeine again. 

Bara: Yeah, me too. 

People of Fanfiction: * hand a bill for damages to Bara and Tsuki * 

Tsuki: ONE MILLION DOLLARS! 

Bara: * snickers * Guess we learned our lesson. 


End file.
